The Greatest Gift
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's Sam and Diane's first Christmas together and he's stuck without a gift for her. Will their relationship withstand this test, or is what Sam has to offer enough to satisfy Diane?


**A/N: I haven't forgotten about my other cheers stories. I have not had internet for a couple of months and this month I'm busy entering the National November Novel writing contest with one of my Office stories. I've gotten about 14000 words out of 50000, so I'll be busy with that. But I could never forget about Sam and Diane. I hope you like this, let me know!**

Sam hadn't gotten anything for Diane for Christmas. It was their first Christmas as a couple and he knew he ought to do something special. But it was Christmas eve, and she would be coming over in an hour, and he hadn't the faintest idea of what to get her. It wasn't as if she were easy to please. She was used to the finer things in life, and he was just a simple bar owner who appreciated the simple things in life- The three stooges, a good cigar, and the company of his friends. So to try to please Miss Hoighty Toighty was was a challenge, one which was becoming evident he wasn't going to meet.

Finally the doorbell rang. It was her. He left her in, and she came bearing a huge box, wrapped perfectly and tied with a neat bow. He felt doubly guilty. She went to all this trouble and he had nothing for her.

"Aren't you going to let me in, Sam?" Diane smiled.

"Of course. I was just going to let that train that you're carrying pass by first," he laughed.

She pouted. "Oh Sam, if you're just going to make jokes than maybe I should leave."

"Now sweetheart, don't do that. You know I'm happy to see you, well as happy as a sober guy can get. Come on in."

"I'm so excited, Sam. Do you know why?"

"Because you know what's in store for you behind door number three?"

"Ha ha. Charming. No, this is our first Christmas together, or have you forgotten?"

"It is? I'll be darned. So it is. Time flies when you're not having so much fun."

She pouted. "What do you mean you're not having fun? It seems to me you've had a lot of fun- nine times last weekend if I recall correctly!"

"I'm kidding. Where's your sense of humor, in that box you brought with you?"

"I'm serious Sam. I want everything to be perfect. Now, where shall I put this box? You don't even have a tree up? You told me that you were going to!"

"I'm sorry Diane. I just never got around to it. We can take this to the bar if you like. Now that, I spent some major time putting out for Christmas."

"I'd rather be alone with you for Christmas if you don't mind. I'm not saying I don't like your friends- well maybe I am- but the holidays are meant to be with the ones you love."

"And well," Sam laughed nervously. "So here we are!"

So they sat down and made small talk for awhile, until Diane couldn't wait anymore. "Here's your present, Sam. I hope you like it. It wasn't what I had in mind but your friends convinced me you'd be happy with it."

"Gee, Diane, I don't deserve this."

"Go ahead," she gleefully responded. "I am getting so excited just thinking about you opening your present!"

"Why don't you save some of that excitement and we can take it to the bedroom?"

"No, Sam. Open it."

He opened it, and it was a framed picture of himself and Coach from many years ago, signed by all of his teammates. For once, he was speechless.

"You did this?"

"It wasn't easy. I had to track everyone down and persuade most of them that you were still alive. Do you like it?"

He stopped himself from tearing up. "It's the best Christmas present I've ever received. I don't know what to say."

"Now how about my present?" Diane lit up.

"It's in the bedroom, I told you."

"Now Sam, if this is one of your come-ons I don't want to hear it. Today is special and I know you've gotten me something special."

He looked at her. "To be honest, Diane, I haven't really had time to get you anything. I'm sorry I looked around in the stores and looked everywhere but I couldn't find anything that you might like. It's your fault- you're a hard person to shop for you know."

"So it's my fault that I don't mean enough to you to deserve a Christmas present? Merry Christmas Sam." She turned to walk out the door but he grabbed her and turned her to him and kissed her as if she had never been kissed before.

"I know I'm not so good with words and I know I'm a lousy boyfriend but I do know this...you make me happier than I've ever been. True, I have my glory days as a ballplayer, but I don't even remember half of them. But with you, I remember every second we spend together, every fight, every time we make up. There's just no way for me to show you how much you mean to me. I know for me Christmas this year wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have you in my life."

Diane smiled. "Oh, Sam. You can be quite the wordsmith when you want to be."

"What's that?"

"Never mind. You just made my Christmas special. I think I know how you feel about me, and I know how I feel about you. So why don't you show me what I mean to you?"

"You mean it? We can go to the bedroom?"

"Unless you want to break in your couch- again," she teased.

And even though Sam hadn't gotten her anything tangible, he'd given her the greatest gift of all. He'd given her his heart, and Diane knew that she couldn't ask for anything more.

The end


End file.
